Kisah cinta dua Kyubi
by Hamdi01
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi hidup kembali dari kematian dan bertemu Tamamo no Mae seorang Yokai Kitsune
1. Perjumpaan

**Kisah cinta dua Rubah Ekor Sembilan.**

**Fanfiction ini ditulis oleh:**

**Author fanfic Azainagamasa53**

**Wattpad Azainagamasa 53**

**Perkumpulan Author dan Reader**

**Disclamers:**

**1.Fate Exstra CCC by Typemoon dan Kinoko Nasu**

**2.Naruto Shipudden by TV Tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair: NaruTama(Naruto Uzumaki x Tamamo no Mae)**

**Charakter: Uzumaki Naruto,. Tamamo no Mae**

**Genre: Romance,. Fantasy.**

**Episode 1: Perjumpaan.**

***Sedikit Info:**

**Meski setingan tempat dan karakter kuambil dari Masashi Kishimoto, namun alur cerita milik gua, jadi jangan protes kalau Naruto tidak kawin dengan Hinata meski sudah jadi Hokage, karen Hinata melerakan dirinya menjadi Istri dari Toneri dengan syarat Toneri tidak menghancurkan bumi.**

**Mulai ceritanya:**

Pada suatu hari seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang merupakan seorang Shinobi hebat dari desa Konoha Yang merupakan pahlawan perang dunia shinobi, mulai bosan dengan kehidupannya, sebagai seorang pahlawan, ia pun memutuskan untuk mempelajari beberapa jutsu dan melatih kemampuannya agar tidak tumpul.

Meskipun dunia sedang damai, tak menutup kemungkinan ada pihak yang menginginkan perang akan mengacaukan perdamaian yang sudah dibuat, maka dari itu Naruto terus melatih kemampuannya, meskipun secara diam-diam, kenapa demikian, itu karena ia tidak ingin semua yang ia lakukan diketahui oleh semua orang, banyak jurus yang telah ia pelajari, hingga akhirnya ia menguasai sebuah jutsu yang bisa digunakan untuk memanipulasi ruang dan waktu, atau Jigokan no jutsu.

Banyak hal yang telah berlalu, namun Naruto tak melupakan semuanya, mulai dari penyerangan Toneri, Invasi Otsutsuki bersaudara dan lain-lain, hinggak akhirnya Naruto merasa kurang nyaman dengan kondisi desa Konoha dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab desa kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menerima tanggung jawab itu dengan menjabat sebagai Hokage desa Konoha, Naruto tau kalau Desa akan jauh lebih aman ditangan Sasuke dari pada dirinya yang merupakan seorang bujang lapuk tak laku-laku.

Bukan karena tak ada yang ingin dengannya, namun karena tak ada yang sesuai dengan hatinya. Setiap hari Naruto berjalan mengelilingi seluruh dunia Shinobi mencari ilmu pengetahuan dan juga jutsu-jutsu terlarang dari seluruh negara lalu mempelajarinya.

"Jutsu yang bisa membuka celah dunia baru? Hem... kelihatannya patut dicoba," gumam pelan Naruto saat membaca salah satu perkamen jutsu yang ia curi dari Kirigakure.

Naruto pun membuat banyak bunshin dan mereka mulai mempelajari semua jutsu yang ada di perkamen yang ia curi dari berbagai negara dan desa-desa ninja. Banyak desa-desa yang memburu Naruto karena di anggap sebagai pencuri barang berharga, dengan begitu, hubungan para desa dengan Konoha bisa rusak.

Menyadari hal itu Sasuke langsung mengajak Naruto untuk berdiskusi mengenai hal tersebut.

"Naruto, bisakah kau mengembalikan semua perkamen yang kau curi?" pinta Sasuke pada Naruto yang saat itu sedang membaca salah satu perkamen jutsu.

"Em... hal itu bisa saja aku lakukan... tapi setelah aku menguasai semuanya," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto hubungan Konoha dan negara lain akan semakin buruk jika kau tidak mengembalikan perkamen itu dan meminta maaf pada negara yang bersangkutan!" tegas Sasuke.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen-perkamen yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Sasuke, pandangan Naruto terkesan dingin dan sangat kesepian.

"Ya terserahlah, silahkan saja, jika mereka mau memusuhi Konoha karena itu sudah bukan tanggung jawabku," jawab Naruto dengan nada datarnya, ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, terpaksa aku akan melawanmu dan mengembalikan semua yang telah kau curi dari mereka. Demi perdamaian yang kita perjuangkan sejak lama!" Sasuke lalu mencabut pedangnya dan memperlihatkan mata mengerikannya kepada Naruto, yah Mata Rinnegan dan juga Sharinggan.

"Sasuke... tak aku sangka kau sudah berubah menjadi budak perdamaian. Tapi tak masalah, karena aku juga ingin membunuhmu," ejek dan ungkap Naruto sembari menciptakan ratusan bunshin dengan tubuh yang berselimut chakra Orange dari Kyuubi.

"Naruto! Sejak kapan kau punya lidah sepedas itu!" seru Sasuke, ia benar-benar marah dan tidak senang akan ejekan yang ia dapatkan.

Namun bukannya mendengarkan Naruto malah langsung menyerang dengan kecepatan penuh.

Wush

Trank!

Sasuke berhasil menahan sabetan pisau chakra Naruto dengan pedang kusanagi ditangannya.

"Hooh... hebat juga, aku tidak tau kau bisa berkembang hingga sejauh ini," puji Naruto dengan nada mengejek sembari mendorong chakranya yang berbentuk seperti pedang itu.

Trererererek!

"K-kau p-pikir aku se-selemah itu. Tidak Naruto! justru kaulah yang terlalu lemah!" seru Sasuke lalu dengan cepat ia mengalirkan chakra miliknya keseluruh tubuh.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Treeeeeeeet Blaaaaaarrrr!

Petir yang sangat kuat keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, namun Naruto dengan cepat menhindarinya lalu berubah dalam mode biju dan menembakan bola energy berwarna hitam dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Bijudama!"

Boooom

Arena pertarungan langsung hancur, akan tetapi sasuke masih hidup dan menggunakan Susano'o miliknya untuk bertahan dan kali ini dalam mode sempurna, terlihat seperti seorang prajurit samurai dengan armor lengkap membawa Katana yang terbuat dari Chakra dan Sasuke berada di dalamnya.

Mereka pun saling serang satu sama lain hingga akhirnya menghancurkan banyak hal yang ada di sekitar mereka, termasuk pondok kecil buatan Naruto.

Terlihat Naruto mulai terdesak, kenapa? Itu karena yang melawannya bukan hanya Sasuke, Sasuke mendapatkan bantuan dari ninja-ninja lainya.

"Cih! Tidak kusangka kalau kau membawa bantuan sasuke," ucap pelan Naruto yang merasa terpojok akan keadaannya sekarang.

"Matilah kau Naruto!" seru Sasuke sembari mengayunkan pedang Susano'o ke arah Naruto yang sedang terbaring di tanah karena tak sanggup menggunakan mode biju.

Namun yang tak disangka sangka oleh semua orang muncul, Naruto tersersenyum sembari bergumam.

"Buaka"

Deng!

Pedang Susano'o milik Sasuke terhenti ketika Naruto menangkapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto dapat menahan tebasan Susano'o sempurna yang katanya dapat membelah gunung hanya dengan satu tangan dalam mode base atau mode biasa. Padahal dalam mode biju saja Naruto sudah terlempar kesana-kesini.

Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi seluruh Anbu yang bersama Sasuke juga kaget.

"Tubuhnya mengeluarkan sinar merah," ucap tak percaya mereka.

"Sasuke! Aku akan mengambil Susano'o milikmu!" seru Naruto pada saat itu sembari tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke masih, tercengang akan hal yang ia lihat dengan matanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba pedang dari monster chakra milik Sasuke langsung tertarik ke depan, bukan hanya pedangnya, namun Susano'onya juga tertarik ke arah Naruto hingga akhirnya lepas dari Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Sasuke sembari menatap ke arah Naruto, terlihat pedang dan Susano'o milik Sasuke yang terbuat dari gumpalan chakra murni itu terserap ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Heh, ada apa Sasuke, kau kaget aku bisa menyerap chakra?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kemampuan sehebat ini Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Naruto hanya diam, lalu memandang ke arah tubuhnya sendiri.

'Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menggunakannya, karena aku belum bisa mengendalikannya, tapi apalah daya ku,' batin Naruto.

"Fuin jutsu dari desa Uzumaki, aku mempelajari semuanya," jawab Naruto sembari menatap santai Sasuke dan para Kage lainnya.

"Jadi kau menyegel chakra milikku" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut tidak bisa menggunakan Susano'o kembali Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada saat itu.

"Cih jangan remehkan aku!" seru Sasuke sembari menatap tajam Naruto.

Wussssh.

Tubuh Naruto langsung terbakar oleh api hitam, namun sayang Naruto sama sekali tidak berteriak, ia malah diam saja, bahkan api yang seharusnya tidak akan padam dalam waktu tujuh hari tujuh malam, mulai mengecil hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

Tak berlangsung lama api hitam itu padam dengan cepat, terlihat Naruto sama sekali tidak terluka, jangankan terluka, merusak pakaiannya saja tidak.

"Harus aku aku api hitamu memang hebat Sasuke, tapi masih belum kuat untuk membunuhku," ungkap Santai Naruto sembari mendekat, terlihat rumput-rumput yang Naruto pijak menjadi layu dan kering.

"Sabaku sotaisou fuin!" seru seorang lelaki berambut merah bata, lalu dengan cepat pasir yang sangat banyak jumlahnya hingga membentuk seperti gelombang, menindih tubuh Naruto dan mengurungnya ke dalam tekanan pasir yang sangat kuat.

"Berhasilkah?" gumam tanya Gaara pada saat itu.

Blaaaarrrrr!

Sebuah tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari chakra keluar dari dalam kuburan pasir itu.

Semua orang kaget melihat hal itu, karena tangan chakra itu berwarna biru tua dan memakai baju kain dari chakra dan tangan kedua muncul, saat mengangkat tubuhnya, terlihat wujud dari Susano'o sempurna milik Sasuke yang baru saja diisap Naruto muncul ke permukaan.

Sasuke, Gaara dan beberapa kage lainnya kaget melihat Naruto bisa menggunakan Susano'o bahkan itu dalam wujud sempurna, dan stabil.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Kurutsuchi, Darui dan para Kage lainnya, apa kalian terkejut dengan yang aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto memandang mereka dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Sasuke mulai marah dan ikut menggunakan Susano'o miliknya untuk melawan Naruto mereka bertempur, Naruto melawan lima Kage, Darui langsung menggunakan serangan serangan petir hitam miliknya, begitu juga dengan Kurutsuchi yang merupakan Tsuchikage, menggunakan elemen tanah terkuatnya.

Gaara Menggunakan elemen pasirnya yang sangat kuat untuk menghancurkan Susanoo yang Naruto gunakan, Namun Naruto bisa mengatasinya dengan menggunakan api hitam miliknya.

Setelah semua serangan gagal Naruto pun merapalkan beberpa segel tangan yang rumit, hingga akhirnya dua bunshin Naruto yang sedang mengumpulkan senjutsu muncul di dalam Susanoo, lalu Naruto pun menyentuh kedua bunshinnya, tangan Naruro menyala dan kedua tubuh bunshin Naruto menghilang, Naruto pun langsung masuk dalam mode sage.

"Unlimited Senjutsu!" gumam Naruto Sasuke kaget, Naruto menggunakan sage mode di dalam Susanoo yang artinya akan memperkuat monster chakra Naruto, namun pada kenyataannya Naruto sudah bisa dikalahkan dalam 5 hari, seluruh gulungannya di ambil kembali sedangkan Naruto di biarkan sekarat di tengah hutan.

"Uhug-uhug!" Naruto menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa adanya bintang dan bulan dan sangat terasa dingin, hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk tulang bisa Naruto rasakan, tubuhnya bergemetar ketika merasakan hawa dingin.

Darah terus keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut ketika itu.

"Sejak awal, aku dan Kurama tidak pernah menyukai dunia Shinobi, aku tak sebaik yang kalian sangka, selama ini aku mencari kekuatan sebenarnya hanya untuk balas dendam,"

"Cinta, heh emangnya aku masih bisa jatuh cinta ketika, orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, begitu mudahnya berpaling, hanya demi bumi dan kedamaian dunia shinobi," keluh Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya.

Terlihat tangan dan kakinya terpisah dengan tubuhnya lalu tubuhnya juga terpenggal, hingga bagian dada dan perutnya terpisah begitu jauh, seluruh isi perutnya berserakan di hitam, bahkan ada yang dimakan oleh burung.

"Jadi kau ingin hidup di dunia yang baru?"

"Yah dimanapun asalkan bukan dunia Shinobi," jawab Naruto melalui suara hatinya, karena mulutnya sudah tidak bisa digerakan.

"Kalau begitu, selamat, tuan Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan hidup kembali di dunia baru yang aku ciptakan, jadi apa ada permintaan?"

"Aku ingin Kurama dan seluruh kekuatanku masih ada dan bisa digunakan di dunia baru" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah di mengerti."

Tak lama waktu berselang, Naruto merasa ada cahaya yang mengenai wajahnya, ia pun terbangun dan menatap ke arah sekitar.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa aku berada di hutan belantara yang sama sekali tak aku kenal?" gumam tanya Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan santai menelusuri hutan itu, yang tanpa siapapun sadari, Naruto telah menginjak daerah kekuasaan para Yokai, yang sangat sakral dan pantang untuk dimasuki oleh manusia.

Naruto hanya menatap kagum susunan bendera berlambang rubah dan patung patung rubahnya.

Naruto sebenarnya sadar jika ia sedang di awasi, Namun Naruto memilih diam karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengganggu bagi Naruto.

Secara tiba-tiba Sesosok monster raksasa datang dan menyerang Naruto, Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam langsung melompat menghindari serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya.

Duaaarrrrr!

"Goaaaarrrrrrr!" Raung monster itu.

Naruto hanya diam saja, wajahnya begitu santai melihat monster bergada besar itu.

Di balik pepohonan terlihat orang orang bertelinga hewan yang mengawasi Naruto kaget.

"Oni! Untuk apa monster tak berotak itu kemari?" tanya seorang lelaki bersisik dan berekor kadal.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi sebaiknya kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada Kyuubi sama!" sahut gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan telinga kucing.

"Ah kau benar, Ayo!"

Kembali ke tempat Naruto.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku? Kenapa kau menyerangku?" tanya Naruto pada mahluk itu.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan rubah berekor yang sangat kuat dari dalam tubuhmu! Maka dari itu aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Oh," gumam Naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan jubah chakra dengan warna orange, tubuh Naruto pun tertutupi oleh aura chakra biju.

"Hoooh, kau langsung serius menghadapiku, sungguh diluar dugaan," ucap monster bertubuh raksasa dengan kulit hijau dan bermata 3.

Naruto hanya memasang tampang malas, lalu tak lama kemudian Naruto melesat menyerang mahluk itu.

Tak tinggal diam Oni itu langsung mengayunkan gada besarnya ke arah Naruto, namun ternyata ayunan gada itu tidak mengenai Naruto.

Blaaarrrrrr!

Tanah pun hancur ketika di hantam gada besar itu.

Dooom!

Sebuah tinju raksasa terbuat dari chakra berwarna orange berhasil mengenai wajah dari monster itu dan membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Naruto pun menghilangkan mode Bijunya lalu menyentuh wajah sang Oni dengan tujuan mendapatkan kekuatan Oni.

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara yang bernada perintah dari seseorang yang ada di belakang membuat Naruto menghentikan tindakannya, ia menatap ke arah belakang.

Terlihat seorang perempuan bertelinga rubah dengan bulu orange, berambut panjang di ikat dengan pita biru, di bagian belakang menjadi mode twintail, berwarna magenta.

Mengenakan Hakama atau pakaian tradisional jepang yang seksi berwarna biru dengan garis putih, kulitnya putih, bermata coklat, ia juga memiliki ekor rubah berbulu lebat.

Gadis itu di kawal oleh orang-orang bertubuh setengah hewan, kebanyakan yang mengawalnya adalah manusia rubah.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat, kau?" jawab dan dan tanya Naruto.

"Kau! Berani sekali bertanya dengan tidak sopan seperti itu kepada pemimpin kami, Kyuubi-sama!" seru marah para pengawal itu pada Naruto.

Mereka sudah siap menyerang Naruto, namun gadis itu menahan mereka, ia menatap mayat Oni yang ada disamping Naruto.

"Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah aku adalah Kyuubi, Tamamo no mae, pelayan dari Amateratsu-sama," ujar gadis itu membenarkan.

mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Jadi Oni ini salah sangka, dia mengira aku pemimpin para manusia setengah hewan karena memiki aura dari Kyuubi, tapi nyatanya ada kyuubi lain disini,' batin Naruto.

'Apa mungkin dia mengalahkan Oni itu sendirian, sebaiknya aku menanyakannya nanti,' batin Tamamo sembari menatap lekat Naruto, mata coklat dan biru shapir saling berpandangan, membuat suasana menjadi sejuk.

"Pengawal tangkap dan penjarakan Oni itu! Lalu kau manusia, ikut kami!" perintah Tamamo pada Naruto

**Bersambung**


	2. Tamamo vs Naruto

**Kisah cinta dua Rubah Ekor Sembilan.**

**Disclamers:**

**1.Fate Exstra CCC by Typemoon dan Kinoko Nasu**

**2.Naruto Shipudden by TV Tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair: NaruTama[Naruto U x Tamamo]**

**Charakter: Naruto U,. Tamamo**

**Genre: Romance,. Fantasy.**

**Episode 2: Naruto vs Tamamo**

Naruto pun mengikuti gadis berambut magenta dengan model twintail di ikat dengan satu pita biru besar itu.

Naruto dipaksa ikut ia digiring oleh para prajurit, Naruto memilih diam dan tak melawan.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai di sebuah kuil, Kuil itu terlihat megah, Oni yang di tangkap di bawa ketempat yang berbeda, bisa dikatakan dibawa ke tempat yang mungkin dinsebut penjara.

"Kalian ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang kesal.

"Ruang introgasi" jawab Tamamo pada saat itu, terlihat Tamamo menatap lekat Naruto yang terus menggunakan, pakaian aneh menurutnya, kenapa? Itu karena disaat musim panas Naruto atau orang yang ia bawa ini malah mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap, hitam orange ditambah ditambah mengenakan jubah merah pekat, mengenakan ikat kepala berlambang aneh.

Naruto yang mendengar kalau ia ingin diintrogasi sedikit kaget, lalu munculah berbagai macam ide melarikan diri di kepalanya, yah pokoknya ia tidak ingin tertangkap dengan mudah.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak bersalah!" seru Naruto, ia mencoba memberontak namun percuma, karena tenaga para Yokai jauh lebih kuat dari pada dirinya.

"Diam! Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku tanyakan!" tegas Tamamo pada Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya memilih menurut karena tidak punya pilihan, jika ia berontak dengan tenaga penuh, ia mungkin bisa lepas, namun masalahnya apakah hal itu benar-benar pilihan terbaik, karena bisa saja saat ia menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya untuk melarikan diri yang ia dapatkan adalah pengejaran.

Akhirnya Naruto berada sebuah ruang persidangan disana, Naruto mulai ditanyai berbagai macam hal.

"Katakan siapa namamu dan apa tujuanmu datang ke tempat kekuasaanku manusia?" tanya Tamamo pada Naruto pada saat itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, untuk tujuan aku tidak punya," jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Hah?"

"Cik! Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku ada di sini dan soal tujuan aku juga tidak pernah memutuskan mau apa! Jadi apa kau sudah puas mendengarnya?!" bentak Naruto dengan tegas.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau bersikap seperti itu pada Tamamo-sama!" bentak para pengawal, namun Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk menatap tajam Tamamo.

Sementara Tamamo sendiri lebih memilih menghentikan emosi pengikutnya dengan menyuruh mereka keluar.

"Benarkah itu? Lalu kenapa kau berada di wilayah kami?" Tamamo kali ini mengintimidasi Naruto dengan memberikan tekanan energy spiritual yang besar.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan segel-segel atau tato berwarna merah menyala dan tulisan atau ukiran rumit di tubuh Naruto bereaksi untuk menyerap seluruh tekanan energy yang menghantamnya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak tau apa-apa! Jadi biarkan aku pergi!" seru Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap perkataannya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, karena kau sudah mengalahkan monster itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengawasimu di desa ini dalam jangka waktu lama yah, setidaknya sampai aku bisa percaya padamu, setelah itu terserah padamu."

"Untuk itu aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, karena walau bagaimanapun aku tidak punya tempat tinggal," gumam pelan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita sepakat Naruto-san,"

"Akan tetapi, aku punya syarat untuk mau di awasi olehmu."

"Apa itu?"

Tanya Tamamo pada Naruto mengenai syarat yang akan diajukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau jadi istriku!" jawab tegas Naruto sembari tersenyum aneh.

Hal itu cukup mampu membuat Tamamo gelagapan dan tercengang, sedangkan para Yokai yang menjadi pengikut Tamamo langsung Jaw drop karena keterkejutan mereka dengan syarat yang Naruto ajukan pada pemimpin mereka.

"A-a-apa maksud dari perkataanmu?!"

Tamamo tiba-tiba bertanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto. Terlihat wajah Tamamo memerah dan telinganya bergerak turun-naik, diikuti ekornya yang menari-nari.

"Beraninya mulut besarmu mengucapkan hal itu kepada Tamamo-sama!"

Seru salah satu pengikut dari Tamamo, pria itu mengenakan armor samurai, lengkap dengan katana di pinggangnya, ia juga mengenakan topeng dan helem samurai, rambutnya terlihay seperti kumpulan bulu burung elang, matanya begitu tajam, ia juga memiliki sayap burung besar di punggungnya, melihat perawakannya, ia hampir serupa dengan Sosano'o sempurna milik klan Uchiha.

Mendengar omelan pak tua itu Naruto mulai tak tahan ia mulai mengorek-ngorek hidungnya sendiri dan mengatakan.

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak masalah, tapi aku akan membuh siapapun yang berani mengawasi gerak-gerik ku."

Jawaban santai dari Naruto berhasil membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi menegangkan, Tamamo yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa diam beberapa saat, karena ia bisa melihat, Naruto mampu berdiri tenang meski mendapatkan intimidasi tingkat tinggi dari para Yokai yang ada.

"Naruto, kau bilang kau ingin aku jadi istrimu bukan?"

Tanya Tamamo pada Naruto saat itu.

"Ya memangnya kenapa?"

Jawab dan tanya Naruto pada Tamamo, sementara itu para petinggi Yokai hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ke arah Tamamo.

"Tapi Tamamo-sama dia ..."

"Tenanglah Tengu-san, aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu. Naruto soal syaratmu itu, apa boleh aku mengetahui alasan mu untuk menikahiku sebelum aku menerima syarat ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Tamamo, Naruto pun langsung tersenyum kecil, lalu Naruto pun duduk dengan tenang ia mengatakan alasannya.

"Selama ini aku masih hidup sendiri, aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun, aku sempat mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta, hanya saja gadis yang kucintai lebih memilih menikah dengan pria lain."

Tamamo yang mendengar alasan yang cukup aneh baginya membuat ia diam mematung untuk beberapa saat, diikuti ekspresi swedrop para tetua Yokai.

"K-kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan alasan yang ku gunakan?"

Naruto langsung mempertanyakan hal yang diteriaki oleh Tamamo. Tamamo dan para tetua yang ada disana langsung menepuk jidat mereka karena pertanyaan polos dari Naruto itu.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau nelangsa sampai kau mau menikahi sesosok siluman sepertiku?" tanya Tamamo entah pada siapa, tapi yang pasti itu kedengarannya ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"Entah aku juga tidak tau, tapi setidaknya seleraku cukup tinggi."

Jawab Naruto melalui gumaman kecil, yah ia memang punya selera yang sangat tinggi soal wanita, jadi bisa dikatakan kalau Tamamo sudah masuk kategorinya.

Para tetua Yokai pun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar gumamanbpelan Naruto, yah mereka mendengarnya, karena mereka adalah mahluk supranatural yang membuat mereka memiliki panca indra yang lebih kuat dari manusia.

"Sebaiknya hentikan saja niatmu untuk menikahi pemimpin kami bocah, karena untuk bisa menikahinya kau harus menjalani ujian yang sangat sulit karena itu adalah syarat dan adat tempat kami."

Mendengar apa yang disampaikan Yokai anjing yang ada di samping Yokai burung yang bernama Tengu itu, membuat Naruto sedikit mengangkat alis matanya.

'Ini bukan dunia Shinobikan? Dengan begini, kurasa menikahi Tamamo pun tidak masalah dan lagi ... sepertinya Kurama juga menyukai energy dari Tamamo.'

Pikir Naruto sembari menatap ke arah Tamamo yang sedang duduk memperhatikan dirinya dari singga sana.

"Apa saja yang harus aku lakukan untuk Tamamo, agar aku bisa menikahinya?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada tegas dan tegar seolah keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Kau serius mau menjalani ujian ini? Itu sangat sulit bocah, bahkan untuk sesama bangsa Yokai pun, untuk bisa menikahi Kyuubi-sama itu adalah tantangan yang sangat berat."

"Em bahkan Kitsune dari negri lain pernah datang untuk melamarku, ia gagal di tes terakhir."

Tambah Tamamo, mengingatkan Naruto untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, bukannya takut malah semakin tertantang untuk melakukannya, ia tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Aku malah semakin yakin kalau aku bisa mendapatkanmu dalam permainan itu."

'Huaaah, anak ini punya kepercayaan diri yang berada diluar nalar.'

Batin para tetua dan petinggi Yokai tersebut. Ada banyak sosok di sana yang menyaksikan aksi Naruto yang dengan seenak jidatnya melamar pemimpin mereka.

"Bukankah ada banyak wanita lain selain aku yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah? Kenapa malah aku yang kau mau?"

Tanya Tamamo pada saat itu, ia ingin tau Naruto itu mencintainya atau ada sesuatu yang Naruto inginkan darinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikahi seseorang yang setara denganku." Jawab Naruto dengan santai dan seketika.

"Setara? Dalam hal apa?"

Tamamo dan yang lain mulai penasaran dan mempertanyakan maksud dari setara yang Naruto katakan.

"Tentu saja kekuatan." Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum ke arah Tamamo dan jangan lupa dengan tubuh yang secara tiba-tiba diselimuti jubah chakra berwarna Orange dengan aksen hitam dan memiliki pola sembilan magatama pada krah jubahnya.

Terlihat sembilan ekor chakra keluar dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Kyuubi no jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto."

Para Youkai yang melihat Naruto langsung kaget, karena mereka merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa besar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Di-dia benar-benar kuat."

Tengu yang sejak tadi hanya duduk santai langsung berdiri dengan sikap waspada dan katana yang tertuju ke ara Naruto.

"Kyuubi. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu manusia?" tanya Tamamo pada Naruto.

"Jika kau mau menikah denganku, akan kukatakan semuanya padamu."

Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil dengan tubuhnya yang diselimuti chakra.

Oh iya, Naruto sekarang bukan lagi pengguna Ninjutsu ataupun Genjutsu, melainkan Ninshu atau kemampuan memanipulasi chakra tanpa segel tangan.

Bahkan Naruto menguasai seluruh elemen dasar berserta Yin dan Yang.

Dengan kemampuan yang Naruto miliki sekarang, Naruto sudah bisa dikatakan kalau level Naruto berada satu tingkat dibawah Hamura Otsutsuki. Alasan Naruto bisa dikalahkan oleh Sasuke dan para Kage adalah, Naruto belum bisa sepenuhnya membuang rasa cintanya pada perdamaian, hal semacam itu membuatnya melemah dan akhirnya lengah dan terpotong oleh pedang Kusanagi milik Sasuke.

Namun tentu saja, Tengu tidak terima kalau atasan mereka menikah dengan manusia, karena hal itu akan menyebabkan kekacauan dan ketidak percayaan para dewa, jika Amateratsu sampai mengetahui hal itu dan merasa kecewa dengan kaum mereka hal itu bisa gawat.

"Mana mungkin kami setuju akan hal itu!"

Seru Tengu yang dengan cepat melesat dengan katana yang ada di tangannya untuk menebas Naruto.

"Tengu-_san_ tunggu!" seru Tamamo karena merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan akan terjadi jika Tengu menyerang Naruto. Benar saja ketika Tengu mencoba menebas Naruto, secara tiba-tiba Tengu terlempar dengan sangat keras seperti didorong dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Tengu yang terlempar ke arah singga sana milik Tamamo dengan sangat keras, Tamamo beruntung karena ia berhasil.

"Ugh kuat sekali, apa itu?"

"Kekuatan dari salah satu enam jalan pertapa yang aku segel, **Shinra Tensei**,begitulah aku menyebutnya." jawab Naruto sembari berjalan pelan ke arah Tengu, tak lama kemudian Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Tengu.

"Hey apa yang kau ingin lakukan pada bawahanku?!"

Seru Tamamo pada Naruto ia terlihat tidak senang melihat Tengu bawahan sekaligus orang kepercayaannya diserang oleh Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Tamamo hanya diam dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Saah aku tidak tau ... tapi aku sudah mengatakan, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangiku bahkan jika dia adalah Dewa sekalipun, aku juga bilang tidak masalah kalau kau menolak menikah denganku, tapi aku ingin kebebasan tanpa harus di awasi sebagai gantinya."

Jawab Naruto dengan santai, tangan kanan Naruto juga mengeluarkan kobaran bola api berwarna hitam yang sangat panas, ukurannya hanya sebesar Rasenggan, namun suhu yang dihasilkan oleh kobaran bola api hitam itu Sudah seperti suhu hutan yang terbakar lebih dari satu hektar.

Hal semacam itu tentu membuat siapapun mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena sakin panasnya api yang Naruto keluarkan, beberapa benda diruangan itu juga nampak mengering dan terbakar meski tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan apinya, melihat hal yang membahayakan Tamamo tentu tidak akan tinggal diam, ia langsung menggunakan kekuatannya dan benar saja, seluruh ruangan yang awalnya kering dan terbakar menjadi dingin dan diselimuti salju, meskipun itu belum cukup untuk membuat api neraka yang ada ditangan Naruto padam.

Segel di sekujur tubuh Naruto juga langsung bersinar terang menyerap efek dari sihir Youkai itu, suhu dingin itu tidak dirasakan oleh Naruto bahkan 5 meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri sama sekali tidak terselimuti es, itu karena energy spiritual pembentuk sihir es itu diserap oleh aksara fuin yang menyala dari dalam tubuh Naruto dengan warna merahnya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan bola api itu! Kau bisa membakar kuil ini!" Perintah Tamamo pada saat itu. Naruto pun menurut dan memadamkannya, namun tetap es yang dikeluarkan Tamamo tidak mampu menggapai tubuh Naruto, saat Naruto berjalan ke arah Tamamo, terlihat lantai yang tadi membeku langsung mencair dan menghilang karena diserap oleh segel yang ada di sekujur tubuh Naruto, yah mirip seperti Karma, namun bukan, ini adalah Fuin jutsu khusus yang fungsinya hampir mirip dengan kemampuan Rinnegan Momoshiki.

Tamamo dan yang lain langsung siaga empat lima ketika Naruto mendekat ke arahnya.

"Cih tidak akan aku biarkan!" Tengu secara tiba-tiba mengaliri pedangnya dengan energy alam dan spiritual lalu mebaskannya ke arah Naruto dari jarak jauh dan akibatnya Tekanan udara yang sangat tipis tajam dan kuat melesat dan memotong apa saja yang dilewatinya, namun entah kenapa tekanan udara tipis itu menghilang ketika menyentuh kulit Naruto, bahkan baju yang Naruto kenakan sama sekali tidak ada robekannya.

"Mustahil tebasan itu bahkan sudah ku aliri senjutsu." gumam pelan Tengu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan barusan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, aku serahkan keputusan padamu, kau boleh mengawasi semua tindakanku selama kapanpun kau mau, tapi dengan syarat kau harus jadi istriku, atau bebaskan aku dan lupakan pertemuan kita ini disertai tak usah memata-mataiku jika ingin selamat."

Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum ketika memberikan dua pilihan yang cukup memusingkan kepala tersebut.

**Bersambung**


	3. Rasa Penasaran Tamamo

**Kisah cinta dua Kyuubi.**

Setelah melihat jurus pedangnya tidak mempan Tengu mulai berkeringat dingin, ia tau betul Naruto tidak bisa dianggap remeh, namun nampaknya sekang Tamamo lah yang tidak dapat menahan emosinya, semua itu dapat terlihat jelas dari cara dia menatap Naruto.

"Beraninya ... beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku MANUSIA!"

Tamamo langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan tinjunya yang belapiskan api berwarna biru yang sangat kuat.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam di tempat dan tanpa Naruto duga dalam sekejap mata Tamamo sudah berada di belakangnya dan menghantam wajah Naruto dengan tinjunya yang berlapiskan api biru.

**Boooom**.

Ledakan besar terjadi ketika tinju itu menghantam Naruto, terlihata juga kalau Naruto terlempar karena tinju dari Tamamo.

"Bagus aku berhasil mengenainya."

Gumam Tamamo sembari menatap tajam dinding yang menjadi tempat Naruto terbentur atau bisa dikatakan tempat di mana Naruto menempel.

"Fuah, kuat sekali, rasanya seperti dipukul oleh monster, tapi sayang aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit"

Naruto berjalan dengan santai mendekati Tamamo, seolah ia tidak terkena dampak dari serangan milik Tamamo, terlihat jelas sekarang Naruto kembali ke mode normal, kepala Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah, namun Naruto juga terlihat tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan terlihat ia sama sekali tidak kesakitan.

Tamamo dan yang lain kaget melihat hal itu, karena Naruto masih bisa berjalan dengan normal disaat tubuhnya menerima damage yang cukup besar dari tinju Tamamo.

"Seranganmu cepat namun meski kekuatannya sangat besar, entah kenapa aku hanya merasa kalau aku terbentur ke busa yang sangat empuk."

Ujar Naruto sembari berjalan pelan ke arah Tamamo.

"_Bakemono_." Gumam mereka yangbada di sana ketika melihat keadaan Naruto yang masih segar bugar meski memiliki luka yang cukup parah."

"_Bekemono?_ Barusan kau memanggilku apa? Ternyata kalian dan orang-orang Konoha sama saja, kalian hanya menatapku sebagai monster! Pantas saja kau selalu bersih keras untuk mengawasiku dasar sialan!" seru marah Naruto lalu, secara tiba-tiba tempat itu bergetar hevat akibat tekanan chakra Naruto yang meluap.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto terus berteriak dan membuat udara di sekitarnya bergerak tidak beraturan dengan tekanan yang sangat kuat.

Sementara Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin ketika melihat Naruto mengeluarkan amarahnya, terlihat jelas kalau Naruto benar-benar berada beberapa level di atas Madara dan satu level di bawah Hamura serta dua level di bawah Hagoromo.

"**Ashura Rage!**"

Secara tiba-tiba aksara-aksara Fuin berwarna merah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil mata vertikal, tatapannya sangat tajam seperti monster yang haus darah.

"**Naruto tenangkan dirimu!**" seru monster rubah berekor sembilan yang ada di tubuh Naruto, ia menegaskan atau memerintahkan Naruto untuk tetap tenang, namun sepertinya Naruto tidak akan mau tenang.

"Ini bahaya, kalau terus begini kuil akan runtuh." gumam Tamamo sembari menatap mata Naruto yang awalnya seperti seorang yang.

Tatapan mata Naruto menajam dan sangat menusuk.

"Dia harus di hentikan!" seru Tamamo, sembari melesat ke arah Naruto dan saat mereka sudah saling berhadapan, secara tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto terarah ke wajah Tamamo.

"**Senpō inton Raiha!**"

Secara tiba-tiba petir berwarna biru muncul dari telapak tangan Naruto dan menghantam Tamamo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggh!"

Tamamo mengerang kesakitan ketika terkena serangan semacam itu dari Naruto.

"Tamamo-_sama!_"

Dengan cepat Tengu dan beberapa Youkai lain berlari ke arah Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Tamamo dengan cara mengalihkan perhatian Naruto ke arah mereka.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung dengan cepat menggunaka perubahan chakra Bumi sebagai unsur dan Yin Pembentuk lalu chakra yang berbasis Yang digunakan untuk memperkuat teknik yang Naruto gunakan.

Dengan menggunakan aliran dari Ninshu, Naruto tidak perlu menggunakan segel tangan untuk membuat jutsu apapun yang ia mau, ia hanya perlu control chakra Yin dan Yang ditambah salah satu lima elemen alam yang akan digunakan untuk membentuk unsur yang diinginkan.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menggunakan kemampuan itu hanya dalam beberapa detik, sebuah batang besi berwarna hitam muncul di tangannya dalam gerak cepat Naruto langsung menusuk banyak Youkai termasuk Tengu dengan besi hitam Pertapa enam jalan yang ia miliki.

Karena mereka tertusuk oleh besi hitam yang seperti milik Pain Enam Jalan, tubuh para Youkai itu langsung tak bisa bergerak karena Naruto bisa mengendalikan gerakan tubuh dan aliran energy spiritual dari si penerima chakra melalui batang besi hitam tajam yang menancap ditubuh mereka.

"Sial aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Tamamo-_sama_ cepat pergi."

Pinta Tengu pada Tamamo yang sedang terkena efek kelumpuhan akibat sengatan listrik yang tinggi.

"Tengu-_dono_ ..."

Tamamo nampak terkejut melihat Naruto mendekat ke arahnya lalu menatap tajam matanya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Tamamo yang masih kesulitan bergerak, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Tamamo hanya diam dengan mata merah menyalanya.

Naruto kemudian menyentuh wajah mulus Tamamo, lalu bergumam.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin ada yang percaya padaku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa semua orang hanya menatapku sebagai monster? Kenapa?"

Tanya Naruto pada Tamamo, tapa sadar air mata Naruto mengucur, ia nampak sedih dengan matanya yang berwarna merah darah, para Youkai yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa diam, mereka diam mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan mengenai mengapa dirinya yang selalu dianggap monster.

Tamamo sedikit terdiam, ia bingung menjawab apa akan pertanyaan dari Naruto, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ada manusia yang selalu dianggap monster dalam sisa hidupnya.

"Naruto ..."

Tamamo bergumam pelan ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto, sementara itu, secara tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi tak sadarkan diri. Ketika ia pingsan seluruh Youkai yang tak bisa bergerak karena besi hitam yang ditancapkan oleh Naruto ke tubuh mereka, langsung bisa kembali bergerak.

"Tamamo-_sama_ apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" tanya para Youkai ketika melihat Naruto pingsan dan tak berdaya.

Sementara itu Tamamo menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri yang entah apa penyebabnya.

Tamamo kemudian menatap Youkai berwujud manusia bermulut platipus atau bebek dengan tangan berselaput dan di atas kepalanya terdapat wadah seperti mangkok.

"Kappa!"

"Ada apa Tamamo-_sama?" _Tanya mahluk yang dipanggil Kappa oleh Tamamo.

"Tolong bawa dia ke kamar tamu."

"Segera saya laksanakan!"

Para Youkai terkejut akan perintah dari Tamamo, yah Tamamo dikenal sebagai Kitsune yang lemah lembut, namun meski demikian Tamamo biasanya tidak akan pernah segan dalam membunuh lawannya jika kelewatan batas. Maka dari itu mereka semua jadi bingung ketika ada seorang manusia yang baru saja mengacau di tempat mereka dibiarkan hidup dan di bawa ke kamar tamu.

"Tamamo-_sama_ apakah anda yakin dengan keputusan yang baru saja kau buat?" tanya Tengu pada Tamamo, Tamamo hanya diam namun ia kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Entah kenapa aku malah tertarik dengannya sekarang."

Hanya itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Tamamo dan diiringi dengan menghilangnya Tamamo yang dibarengi dengan hamburan bunga Sakura.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto pun kembali sadar, ketika matanya terbuka hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit sederhana Kuil Shinto.

Saat ini Naruto berbaring di tilam kecil yang diletakan dilantai atau tanpa ranjang, lalu kepala Naruto disangga oleh bantal era samurai yang berbentuk balok.

Naruto tersenyum kecil ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan dengan baik.

"Sial, tak aku sangka Dampak darI **Ashura Rage**, bisa membuat otot-otot tubuhku mengalami kelumpuhan, haaah aku hanya bisa diam menunggu chakra dari Byakugo yang tersegel di fuin jutsuku dan Kurama bisa membuat ototku berfungsi normal kembali."

Gumam pelan Naruto, lalu tak lama kemudian pusaran angin muncul di sekitar kamar tersebut dan tak lama setelahnya, Tamamo muncul mengenakan kimono biru indah, ia terlihat menatap ke arah Naruto dengan ekornya melambai-lambai.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Naruto-_san_."

Naruto pun mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke arah Tamamo yang memandanginya.

"Heh, baiklah kau menang ... kau boleh mengawasiku sampai kau puas tanpa syarat apapun."

Ujar Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang kaku dan masih belum bisa digerakan, tatapan wajah Naruto nampak sendu ia bahkan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tamamo.

"Pergilah, monster sepertiku tidak perlu belas kasihanmu."

Naruto mengucapkannya dengan mata tertutup seolah ia tak ingin menatap Tamamo, namun nampaknya Tamamo tak mau menurutinya, ia masih berdiri di sana dan malah mendekati Tamamo.

Setelah sudah cukup dekat, Tamamo lalu menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Naruto yang kaget langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Tamamo tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukannya kau dan pendudukmu juga membenciku seperti yang lain?"

Tamamo melihat ada kesedihan di dalam mata Naruto langsung dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuh lelaki pirang itu. Naruto bingung karena secara tiba-tiba Tamamo memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi ini? Tolong jangan permainkan aku lebih dari ini."

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang mempermainkanmu?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Tamamo, Naruto langsung menatap lekat wajah Tamamo, Naruto juga mencoba mencari perasaan negatif dari Tamamo, namun sama sekali tidak ia temukan.

"Aku juga tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu."

Timpal Naruto, Naruto terlihat memalingkan wajahnya dari Tamamo, entah karna hal apa? Mungkin penyebabnya Naruto hanya merasa bosan dengan sikap semua orang kepadanya yang terbilang hampir sama saja.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti kasihan padamu?"

Tamamo kembali mempertanyakan perkataan Naruto, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak memberikan respone apapun.

"Apakah pernah terjadi sesuatu padamu saat di masa lalu?"

Tamamo kembali bertanya pada Naruto sembari meletakan kepala Naruto di paha mulusnya.

Naruto kembali membuka mata dan menatap ke arah Tamamo dengan tatapan datar lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menjawab.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui masa lalu ku atau privasi apapun yang aku miliki, begitu juga sebaliknya ... aku tidak punya hak untuk mengenalmu lebih dari ini."

Tamamo yang mendengar jawaban Naruto, merasa kalau Naruto sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui apa. Namun meski demikian Tamamo yang masih penasaran mengenai Naruto tidak akan menyerah hanya karena Naruto tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak punya hak atas masa lalumu? Apa yang membuatku tidak bisa mendapatkannya?"

Tamamo mulai mempertanyakan hal itu pada Naruto.

"Pertama, kau bukan keluargaku, baik itu leluhur, sepupu saudara ataupun istri, bagiku segala hal pribadi miliku hanya aku dan keluargaku saja yang boleh tau, orang luar pergi saja."

Mendengar pernyataan mengenai hal privasi miliknya hanya boleh diketahui oleh keluarganya saja membuat Tamamo hampir gigit jari, namun ia tidak kehabisan akal. Masih ada cara untuknya bisa mendapatkan informasi dari Naruto.

"Apakah pacar, sahabat dan teman juga kau anggap orang luar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tamamo padanya, Naruto langsung yakin kalau Tamamo ini sedang terobsesi untuk mengetahui kehidupan masa lalunya, namun Naruto merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apakah begitu penting bagimu masa laluku itu hmm? Lagian sudah kubilang hanya Keluarga, itu artinya sudah jelas, Sahabat, Teman dan Pacar tidak termasuk dalam golongan orang yang pantas bagiku."

Jawab tenang Naruto sembari menikmati rasanya berbaring bantalan paha Tamamo yang empuk dan mulus, namun wajah Naruto terlihat biasa saja meski dalam hatinya ia sedang berbunga-bunga dan menikmati bantalan paha itu.

"Kau terlalu ketat dan pelit."

Tanggap Tamamo akan sikap Naruto padanya, namun Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam dan tetap menyimpan masa lalunya seorang diri.

Melihat tak ada respone atau tanggapan apapun dari Naruto mengenai apa yang ia katakan barusan membuatnya mengambil inisiatip untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat para Youkai pria berteriak kegirangan karenanya.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku!"

Dan tiba-tiba ada suara benda terhempas di belakang, saat Tamamo menatap, ternyata ada seorang Nekomata mengenakan pakaian tradisional yang sedang membereskan nampan dan cangkir bambunya yang jatuh dari tangannya.

"Ada apa Shirone?" tanya Tamamo.

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok Tamamo-_sama_ hamba pergi dulu."

Gadis Nekomata itu pun pergi meninggalkan Tamamo dan Naruto berdua di kamar tamu sembari berteriak.

"Kyaaaa Tamamo-_sama_ pengen ngelamar orang!" seru gadis Nekomata itu dan dalam sekejap Kuil Kitsune itu langsung heboh karena berita dari Nekomata tersebut.

"Ano Nekomata!"

Terlihat jelas Tamamo menahan semua kekesalannya karena Gadis Nekomata barusan atau bisa dibilang Shirone malah meneriakan hal yang benar-benar memalukan baginya, bahkan ia yakin kalau Tengu sampai mendengarnya, ia bisa habis kena ceramah selama 24 jam oleh pendampingnya itu.

"Jika tujuanmu mau menikah denganku hanya karena ingin tau masa laluku, sebaiknya lupakan saja, karena aku sangat menolak."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto membuat Tamamo pundung sendiri dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto dengan banyak emosi negatif karena sekarang ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk menghindari cerama panjang dari wakilnya itu.

Namun sayang saat ia keluar dari kamar Naruto, ternyata Tengu sudah berada di hadapannya sembari bersendekap dada dan menatap tajam menuntut penjelasan.

"A... ano... a-aku bisa jelaskan..."

Ujar Tamamo sembari mengalihkan tatapannyabdari Tengu yang masih setia menatap tajam dirinya.

"Bagus, cepat ikut aku dan jelaskan semuanya di sana!"

Ucapan tegas dari Tengu membuat Tamamo tak bisa membantahnya dan hanya mengangguk pelan sembari berkata.

"I-iya."

**Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 04

**Kisah Cinta dua Kyuubi.**

Sementara itu di kamar tamu tempat di mana Naruto berbaring, terlihat Naruto menatap ke arah pintu dimana Tamamo keluar dari kamarnya.

"[Naruto, sekarang kenapa kau malah menolak saat ia ingin menikah denganmu?]"

Tanya sesosok chakra oranye dengan akesen hitam berwujud kepala rubah, muncul dari tubuh Naruto.

"Diamlah Kurama ... Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali enggak tulus kepadaku."

Jawab Naruto dengan tenang sembari menatap tajam Kurama, yang menampakan kepalanya dalam wujud chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"[Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Sebaiknya hentikan, kau hanya membuatku kesal.]"

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengar Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mempertanyakan tatapannya.

"Kau mengunci pergerakan chakraku dari dalam, jadi katakan alasanmu sekarang."

Naruto langsung menuntut penjelasan dari Kurama mengenai kenapa chakra nya dikunci.

"[Hmmm. Mungkin aku hanya ingin kau tinggal lebih lama di sini.]"

Mendengar jawaban dari Kurama Naruto hanya bisa menatap kesal ke arah Kurama, namun karena suatu alasan Kurama kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

'Cih Rubah sialan.'

Setelah mengumpat dari hatinya yang paling dalam, Naruto akhirnya memilih menutup mata dan tidur.

Setelah melihat Naruto, sekarang kita akan melihat Tamamo yang sedang bersama dengan Tengu.

"Tamamo! Apa kau tau akibat dari tindakanmu itu jika sampai para dewa mengetahuinya?!"

Tamamo yang mendengar keluhan Tengu langsung memalingkan muka dan menjawab.

"Mereka akan datang dan menghukumku karena tidak bisa menjaga kesucian Kuil, apa benar begitu?"

Tengu mulai kesal dengan pemimpin mereka yang kadang bisa menjadi kekanak kanakan, manja dan suka seenaknya.

"Ras Youkai bisa dimusnahkan hanya karena kau menikah dengan manusia, kau tau itu!"

"Cik, kaukan sudah dengar ia menolaknya, lagi pula aku melakukan itu untuk tau seperti apa dirinya sebenarnya."

Tanggap Tamamo sembari acuh ta acuh berjalan ke kuil Amateratsu, yah Tamamo adalah Miko atau pendeta di kuil itu untuk kaum Youkai, Tamamo membuat para Youkai dan Dewa berdamai dengan beberapa syarat.

Salah satu syaratnya dia dan kaumnya tidak boleh menyakiti manusia ataupun melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan manusia, Serta harus membantu manusia untuk memusnahka. Youkai Pembelot dan Ayakashi berserta iblis lain yang mengancam manusia.

"Lagi pula pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu yang dilarang, aku juga akan meminta ijin pada Amatratsu-_sama_ untuk merawat dan menikahinya."

Ujar Tamamo sembari tersenyum ke arah Tengu.

"Kenapa kau sampai sebegitunya, bukankah kau tak pernah peduli kehidupan masa lalu orang lain, lalu kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu masa lalu pria asing itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tengu, Tamamo pun sedikit tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Aku memang tidak peduli dengan masa lalu kalian semua, tapi dia ... entah kenapa, hati kecilku berkata kalau aku tidak bisa melihat masalah dalam hidupnya ia akan tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini. Tentu kau bisa melihat seberapa hebat dia waktu pertarungan itu ... Bahkan jika ia mau, kita semua sudah mati pada saat itu, Ia bukan kelompok _Omyoji_ atau para biksu Shinto, _Miko_ juga bukan, dan kurasa ia juga bukan penyihir... Semua keganjilan itu yang membuatku penasaran."

"Lalu setelah kau mengetahui masa lalunya apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan Kimono datang dengan tubuhnya yang memiliki sinar terang muncul di belakang Tamamo.

"Amateratsu-_sama_! Mohon terima sembah hormat hamba."

Ujar Tengu dan Tamamo yang terkejut akan kedatangan sang dewi Matahari tersebut sembari menunduk hormat.

"Angkat kepala kalian. Tamamo, bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang pria yang membuatmu tertarik itu?"

Amateratsu mendekat sembari bertanya pada Tamamo mengenai Naruto.

"Dia ... aku masih belum terlalu mengenalnya, ia terlalu menutup diri, tapi kekuatannya luar biasa besar. Ia sempat memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, tapi ... saat aku memutuskan mau menikahinya, ia malah menolak. Aku jadi prustasi berat!"

Tamamo sekita langsung curhat pada Amateratsu yang telah menjadi Ratu para dewa di langit.

"S-sudah, tak usah kau pikirkan dan aku ingin tau kalau kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dari pria itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan berikutnya?"

Amateratsu bertanya satu kali lagi pada Tamamo, sang Youkai Kitsune yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, saat ini level kekuatannya masih pada Kitsune ekor empat, namun dapat dipastikan ekor Tamamo akan bertamabah seiring meningkatnya usia, pengalaman dan kekuatan spiritual miliknya.

"Yang aku lakukan berikutnya??? Entahlah aku tidak tau..."

"Bagaimana kalau menghapus ingatannya soal pertemuan kita dengannya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat manusia?"

Tengu tiba-tiba memberikan saran pada Tamamo yang kebingungan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju dengan hal itu!"

Bantah Tamamo sembari menatap Tengu, Tengu yang melihat hal itu sedikit kaget, lalu kembali bertanya.

"Hal apa yang membuat Tamamo-_sama_ menolak ide saya? Mohon penjelasannya."

"Tengu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan seluruh dunia kalau ia mau. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya menghancurkan dunia hanya karena ia di perlakukan buruk oleh orang-orang. Dan juga apa kau lupa kalau ia bilang kalau dirinya selalu dikatai monstet oleh orang-orang? Dia ... aku benar-benar kasihan melihatnya, aku mungkin akan tetap bersamanya sampai dia menemukan kebahagiaannya di sini."

"Ternyata kau sudah bisa berpikiran dewasa Tamamo-_chan_, Tengu untuk ini aku akan merestui keinginan Tamamo untuk membuat orang itu bahagia ... aku akan mengawasi kalian dari Tamagahara, oh iya Tengu ku harap kau terus membantu dan memantau keamanan Tamamo, karena mendengar dari apa yang Tamamo katakan, kelihatannya kami para dewa pun tak akan sanggup melawannya."

"Dimengerti Amateratsu-_sama_."

Amateratsu pun tersenyum dan menghilang dengan suara yang menggema.

"Ku serahkan nasib dunia pada kalian berdua, ku harap kalian bisa meredam amarahnya dan membawanya ke alam kebahagiaan, agar dunia ini tidak mengalami perang besar."

"Baik! Amateratsu-sama!"

**Ke esokan harinya.**

Naruto pun terbangun saat ayam sudah berkokok di pagi hari dan saat ini terlihat jelas kalau matahari belum terbit, karena masih gelap dan mungkin ini masih antara jam empat dengan lima pagi.

Naruto pun mencoba menggerakan jari-jarinya, namun nampaknya tidak berhasil.

"Sial!"

Gumam Naruto yang merasa kalau ia masih belum bisa bergerak.

"Kurama, apa kau ingin aku cepat mati dengan membuatku tidak bisa memulihkan diri?" gumam tanya Naruto pada monster rubah berekor sembilan yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.

"[Soal itu kau tenang saja, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungimu jika kau dalam bahaya, tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin kau tetap begini, karena aku merasa cukup tertarik dengan semua hal yang ada di sini.]"

Balas Kurama yang suaranya bergema di kepala Naruto atau bisa dibilang hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengarnya, tak lama setelahnya Tamamo datang lagi ke kamar Naruto bersama dengan para pelayannya sembari membawa beberapa makanan tradisional seperti Sushi dan Basashi.

"Yo, tak ku sangka kau sudah bangun."

Ujar Tamamo sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"Ah aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa bangun sepagi ini."

Tamamo kembali tersenyum ketika mendengar respone dari Naruto lalu duduk di tatami dekat foton atau tilam tradisional tempat Naruto berbaring.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tanya Tamamo pada Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tampak menyedihkan dengan seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan karena efek samping dari jurus yang ku keluarkan secara berlebihan dan juga, ini karena Kurama tidak mau menyembuhkan otot-ototku."

Jawab tenang Naruto sembari menatap ke arah lain dengan hanya menggerakan bola matanya untuk tidak menatap kedepan.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau masih belum bisa duduk?"

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam, ia juga tidak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Tamamo mengenai dirinya, jadi ia hanya diam saja.

"Mau aku bantu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya tawaran dari Tamamo, langsung menatap gadis rubah itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau mau membantu monster sepertiku?"

Tanya Naruto pada Tamamo dengan tatapan heran bingung dan lain sebagainya.

Sementara itu Tamamo malah tersenyim canggung ke arah Naruto.

"Bagiku, kau sekarang bukanlah monster, tapi ... seorang anak lelaki yang imut."

Jawab Tamamo sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto, payudaranya tiba-tiba bergoyang karena entakan tubuh Tamamo yang tersenyum tiba-tiba.

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika pada saat itu juga, dengan wajah yang memerah itu Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Bagimu melupakan kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi memang mudah, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Ujar Naruto mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, saat ini Naruto juga masih berbaring.

"Yang lain, apa maksudmu Tengu-_san_? ... Jangan khawatir, ia akan menurut akan apapun yang aku katakan."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Tamamo langsung menghela nafas.

"Maksudku bukan hanya dia ... lagian bisa saja di depan mereka penurut, namun akan menusukmu dari belakang. Aku telah belajar dari banyak pengalaman untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada siapapun, kewaspadaan adalah hal utama jika ingin selamat, yah aku tau kalau aku sudah tidak pantas berkata begini."

Kata-kata Naruto yang kelewat panjang lebar itu membuat Tamamo sedikit terdiam dan memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakan, lalu ia kembali tersenyum.

"Naruto-_san_ aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama kau, hidup seperti itu ... tapi aku tau perasaan sepeti itu hanya akan membuatmu tidak nyaman dan menderita, jadi alangkah baiknya jika kau mencoba untuk percaya pada orang-orang disekitarmu, meskipun akan sangat sulit. Karena tak ada mahluk hidup yang mampu bertahan dalam rasa curiga selamanya, kau juga butuh seseorang yang mempercayai dan percaya kepadamu."

Saat mendengar kata-kata Tamamo, Naruto langsung diam dan merenung. Tamamo pun tersenyum dan mengangkat Naruto, menyandarkannya di dekat dinding lalu menyuapi Naruto dengan sup miso dan beberapa makanan yang ia bawakan.

Naruto melihat sendok yang di arahkan ke wajahnya, langsung membuka mulutnya perlahan dan melahap kuah sup yang ada di sendok kayu itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Tamamo bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada malu-malu.

"Hmm ... tidak buruk dan ysng paling penting, ini tidak dimasukan racun."

Mendengar komentar Naruto, Tamamo langsung cemberut dan berkata.

"Mooo, Naruto-kun masih curiga padaku."

Perkataan Tamamo itu jelas membuat Naruto merasa agak aneh sendiri, namun Naruto mencoba tersenyum se natural mungikin untuk itu.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini, aku bisa sedikit mempercayaimu sekarang."

"Tamamo."

"Hah?"

Naruto langsung kebingungan ketika mendengar Tamamo memanggil namanya sendiri.

"Panggil aku Tamamo-chan! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau membawakan Naru-_kun _makanan lagi! Hem!"

Balas Tamamo sembari memalingkan muka dari Naruto, sementara Naruto malah semakin swedrop dengan tingkah gadis rubah dihadapannya.

"Haaaah ... merepotkan, baiklah Tamamo-_dono_. Sekarang aku sudah bisa mempercayaimu walau hanya sedikit."

Tamamo yang mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya dengan sedikit malas hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, ia tidak menyangka untuk bisa mencairkan hati Naruto butuh usaha yang sangat keras.

"Mooo ... Naruto, bisa enggak kau memanggil namaku secara Casual?"

Naruto pun sedikit mendelik ke arah Tamamo lalu mengatakan.

"Apa hari ini kau tidak ada tugas penting? Mustahil bagi pemimpin ras sepertimu punya banyak waktu bersantai."

Tamamo yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto mengenai tugasnya, ia pun tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan.

"Hari ini, tugas itu kuserahkan pada salah satu pelayanku untuk melakukannya, selama aku menemanimu."

Jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis dan mengusap kepala Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Tamamo, entah mengapa merasa kurang nyaman karena telah menjadi beban.

"Kau tak harus membebani dirimu untuk orang sepertiku."

Ujar Naruto sembari memalingkan muka dari Tamamo, namun meski demikian, Naruto sebenarnya tak menyangka kalau bisa melihat senyuman tulus yang begitu indah dari Tamamo.

Tamamo tetap diam dan menyuapi Naruto, sementara itu para pelayan di istana Youkai hanya langsung saling bergosip satu sama lain.

Naruto terus menerima suapan dari Tamamo tanpa banyak protes, karena jujur, meskipun Naruto sudah menyerah dengan kegelapan hatinya, ia masih berharap ada secerca cahaya yang menerangi jiwanya.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto langsung mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Tamamo, sementara itu Tamamo hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Ne apa kamu tertarik untuk melihat-lihat tempat ini Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Tamamo membuat Naruto secara tidak sadar terkekeh kecil.

"Piff ... hehehe, dasar aneh."

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu Naruto?!"

Tamamo nampak kesal ketika mendengar kata aneh keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Yah aku sangat tertarik untuk melihat-lihat tempat ini, tapi sayang kelihatannya kondisi tubuhku tidak memungkinkan untuk itu."

Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum, yah saat ini ia tidak bisa bergerak, otot-ototnya terasa lemas untuk bergerak, Tamamo yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk hal itu kau tak usah khawatir, aku sudah mempersiapkan hal itu kok."

Tamamo lalu pergi bersama para pelayannya, sementara itu Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat, karena chakranya dikunci dari dalam oleh patnernya sendiri, hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Hoy Kurama, sudahlah pulihkan tubuhku cepat."

Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Kurama yang seenaknya mengunci kemampuan hostnya sediri.

"[Ogah, gua malas untuk melakukannya, ingat yah bocah ... aku masih penasaran dengan Kitsune yang bernama Tamamo, jika kau ku sembuhkan dengan membuka aliran chakramu kembali, yang ada kau akan kabur dari tempat ini.]"

Mendengar alasan dari Patnernya itu Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu ia pun terpaksa menerima keadaannya yang dibuat lumpuh untuk memuaskan hasrat keingin tahuan Kurama, atau rasa ingin tahu dari rubah ekor sembilan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

'Kenapa aku harus menerima keadaan yang begini sih?'

Tak lama kemudian, ketika pajar menyingsing, Tamamo dan beberapa pengawalnya datang lagi, terlihat gadis rubah dengan kimono biru itu tersenyum ke arah Naruto, sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Jadi... apa sekarang yang kau pikirkan dan rencanakan?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh kecurigaan, yah Naruto sangat mencurigai Tamamo dalam banyak hal namun meski demikian ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Tamamo memang tidak menyukainya ia sudah mati sejak awal.

'Kurama-sebenarnya apa yang kau lirik dari wanita ini. Apa hanya ia juga merupakan Kitsune yang memiliki banyak ekor?'

Batin Naruto sembari menatap nanar ke arah Tamamo dan anak buahnya.

"Kalian semua, tolong batu dia berdiri dan bawa ia menuju kereta kuda."

Perintah Tamamo, karena tubuhnya masih lemah, Naruto hanya diam tak melawan, meski dalam hati ia merasa kalau harga dirinya hancur saat itu juga.

Sementara itu disaat Naruto merasa prustasi karena tidak bisa bergerak bebas saat di gotong dan di kata-katai berat oleh para pelayan Tamamo, Kurama hanya senyam senyum sendiri menertawakan Naruto.

**Bersambung**


	5. Bab 05

Kisah cinta dua Kyuubi.

Setelah dibopong dan di masukan ke dalam Kereta Kuda, Tamamo pun ikut masuk ke dalam kereta dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto, saat kereta kuda berjalan, Tamamo mulai memperkenalkan jalan-jalan utama di tempat kekuasaannya.

Naruto yang melihat desa para Youkai jadi tersenyum kecil, yah tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan desa para siluman itu, banyak diantara mereka memberikan senyum ramah ke arah Tamamo dan juga Naruto, entah apa alasannya.

"Desa yang indah, andaikan aku terlahir di sini mungkin aku akan punya masa kecil yang bahagia."

Gumam pelan Naruto sembari tersenyum menatap pemandangan kota, Tamamo terlihat memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Naruto, ia bisa memastikan kalau Naruto bukanlah orang berbahaya dari gerak geriknya, yah itu selama tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

"Waaaa, keren."

Gumam pelan Naruto, ia menatap kagum setiap pemandangan yang ia lihat, termasuk para Yokai yang memberikan Hormat pada Tamamo di sampingnya.

Tamamo tersenyum ketika Naruto mengagumi wilayahnya, "Jadi Naruto-san, apa yang membuatmu sampai ada di sekitar tempat ini?"

Naruto yang ditanyai demikian langsung menatap ke arah Tamamo dari sudut matanya, hal ini karena ia tidak bisa menggerakkan lehernya untuk berputar jadi ia gerakan matanya untuk melihat ke arah Tamamo.

"Hal ini bermula, ketika aku mencoba menyelamatkan gadis yang mencintaiku, tapi karena orang itu mengancam akan menghancurkan bumi, maka dia terpaksa kembali dan aku, aku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkannya karena aku kalah dalam pertarungan itu. Lalu aku melatih berbagai macam ninjutsu, hingga akhirnya aku menjadi seperti ini. Rencananya aku ingin ke masa lalu agar aku bisa menghentikan orang itu. Tapi rencanaku harus kacau karena, orang-orang di seluruh desa Shinobi menganggapku ancaman karena mempelajari banyak jurus terlarang."

"Setelahnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tamamo tambah penasaran, yah Tamamo, benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku bertarung melawan mereka, lima pemimpin desa datang melawanku dan salah satunya adalah Rivalku yang memiliki kekuatan yang setara denganku, dalam pertarungan lima lawan satu itu, aku berjuang keras dan mati-matian menghadapi mereka. Hingga akhirnya aku kalah lagi, tubuhku terpotong-potong oleh mereka, tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa hidup lagi dan muncul di tempat ini," jawab jujur Naruto. Tamamo yang mendengar kisah hidup Naruto terdiam, ia kemudian mengarahkan wajah Naruto untuk menatapnya.

"Jadi itu yang terjadi?" ucap Tamamo sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Kau tak perlu percaya akan apa yang aku ceritakan, karena tidak ada gunanya juga kau percaya padaku dan aku juga tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dengan membohongimu."

"Lalu di mana kau tinggal sebelumnya?"

"Konohagakure, ya aku tinggal di desa Konoha."

"Konoha? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama desa itu di dunia manusia, sebelumnya."

Naruto langsung mengangkat alis matanya dan bertanya kembali, "Bagaimana dengan negara api?"

"Sayang sekali Negara itu tidak ada."

Jawaban Tamamo kali ini membuat Naruto kembali diam untuk sementara, lalu memejamkan matanya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu aku berada di bumi yang berbeda denganmu."

Tengu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya diam saja, ia tahu kalau hal ini bukan urusannya dan ia juga tidak diperintahkan untuk menyerang Naruto, ia juga tahu kondisi Naruto tidak memungkinkan untuk menyerang Tamamo.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak ingin menceritakan masalalumu, tapi kau malah memberitahuku secara tanpa sadar. Hem, kelihatannya kau orang yang plin plan," tanggap Tamamo sembari tersenyum kecil Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Tamamo langsung cemberut.

"Bunuh saja aku."

"Tidak akan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada satu tempat yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu dan aku tidak ingin kau mati sebelum melihatnya!"

"Begitu yah. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Tamamo pun tersenyum lebar, gigi putihnya terlihat dan matanya terpejam, Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Tamamo, secara tidak sadar tersenyum tipis.

'Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum cerah seperti itu di wajah seseorang yang berbicara padaku. Mungkin ada baiknya menjadi orang bodoh lagi,' pikir Naruto sembari memperhatikan Tamamo yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas mengenai tempat-tempat menarik yang pernah ia kunjungi.

Bersambung


	6. Bab 06

'Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum cerah seperti itu di wajah seseorang yang berbicara padaku. Mungkin ada baiknya menjadi orang bodoh lagi,' pikir Naruto sembari memperhatikan Tamamo yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas mengenai tempat-tempat menarik yang pernah ia kunjungi.

Tamamo menatap ke arah Naruto dan ia senang karena berhasil membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat semua tempat yang kau katakan."

Setelahnya Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto melepaskan aliran chakra Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto memulihkan dirinya sendiri, tentu Kurama juga membantu pemulihan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan aliran chakranya kembali dengan cepat menggunakan kekuatan byakugo untuk memulihkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang rusak. Oh iya kekuatan Naruto jauh lebih sempurna dari Tsunade, karena ia bisa memulihkan luka dalam yang sangat parah, bahkan jika itu separah luka yang dialami oleh Gai.

"Tamamo," panggil Naruto pada saat mereka sedang menikmati perjalanan, terlihat tubuh Naruto diselimuti energi berwarna biru tipis.

Tengu yang memimpin perjalanan langsung merasakan hawa dingin dan menatap ke arah belakang, 'Kekuatan orang itu kembali,' batin Tengu.

Sementara itu para yokai bawahan yang sedang mengangkat tandu langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Tamamo. Tamamo langsung kaget ketika merasakan kekuatan Naruto kembali.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kalau sejak tadi kita diikuti oleh sesuatu. Jika menurut penilaianku, kekuatannya hanya dua tingkat di bawah pengawalmu."

Tamamo kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Bukankah itu kekuatan dari tubuhmu sendiri?"

"Apa karena kekuatanku yang terlalu besar membuat kalian tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang mengikuti kalian?" tanya Naruto pada Tamamo dan tentu saja secara tidak langsung itu juga mengarah pada Tengu.

Tengu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung menghentikan kuda yang menarik kereta mereka.

"Ada apa Tengu?" tanya Tamamo pada pengawalnya yang paling setia.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja. Jika yang dikatakan oleh tuan Naruto itu benar, kita harus menunggu dan bersiap."

Mendengar jawaban dari Tengu membuat Tamamo heran, "Tidak biasanya kau percaya perkataan orang asing."

"Dia tidak percaya padaku, ia hanya waspada dan tak ingin membuat kesalahan dalam pengawalannya," tanggap Naruto pada pertanyaan Tamamo yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Tengu.

"Naruto. Apa kau mengetahui di mana makhluk itu bersembunyi?" tanya Tengu pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung menjawab pertanyaan Tengu dengan nada lemas, "Tamamo tolong berputar ke kanan secara perlahan."

Tamamo yang bingung hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan, setelah dirasa cukup Naruto langsung menghentikannya, "Cukup. Dia berada 20 meter dari pandanganmu," jawab pelan Naruto.

Tamamo dan Tengu pun menatap ke arah tersebut. Namun, mereka berdua hanya mendapati hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dan tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Kau tidak menipu kami kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Tengu membuat Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak menipu kalian, memangnya apa yang kalian lihat, hingga menganggap aku sedang menipumu?"

"Hamparan rumput," jawab singkat Tamamo.

"Rumput? Bukannya sejak tadi suara sepatu para pelayan seperti berbenturan dengan batu, bukan tanah. Emangnya ada rumput yang bisa tumbuh di bebatuan?"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barulah Tengu sadar kalau mereka sedang terkena ilusi dari musuh.

"Batu? Kalau begitu kita terkena ilusi?"

"Ya begitulah. Tampaknya ia sudah bersiap menyerang salah satu di antara kita, karena kita telah mengetahui triknya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Tengu, menatap tak percaya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengalihkan tatapannya dan berkata, "Tak ada satupun sihir di dunia yang mampu mempengaruhi ataupun menyentuhku, jadi semua yang aku lihat, dengar dan rasakan adalah sesuatu yang sesungguhnya bukan ilusi."

Lalu secara tiba-tiba sret wajah Naruto terkena goresan pisau tajam dan pisau itu menancap di kursi yang ada di depan Naruto. Naruto pun yakin kalau orang yang mengintai mereka adalah pembunuh yang sangat mahir.

"Naruto-san!" seru panik Tamamo yang melihat Naruto.

"Tenang saja, luka seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku." Setelah menanggapi perkataan panik Tamamo, luka di pipi Naruto pun langsung hilang tanpa bekas, hal itu membuat Tengu kaget bukan main.

"Kelihatannya dia mengincarku karena aku bisa melihat keberadaannya."

"Sial! Kalau begini ... Tengu!"

"Baik Tamamo-sama!" dengan cepat Tengu mencabut pedang hitamnya dan mengalirkannya energi, sementara itu Tengu berdiri dan memejamkan matanya.

Naruto nampak menghela nafas, karena ia melihat kalau makhluk yang mengincarnya sedang berjalan dan berada di antara Tamamo dan Tengu, "Lambat," gumam Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di antara Tengu dan Tamamo. Tamamo kaget melihat Naruto sudah bisa bergerak, bukan hanya bisa bergerak, bahkan Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat mata sudah berada di antara ia dang Tengu.

"**_Kagutsuchi,"_** gumam Naruto sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, lalu tak lama kemudian api hitam muncul dan membakar objek tak terlihat yang ada di hadapan mereka bertiga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" erang suara perempuan yang kesakitan dengan sangat keras, hal itu membuat konsentrasi Tengu buyar dan menatap ke sumber suara, dan betapa kagetnya ia dan Tamamo melihat Naruto mencekik sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan terselimuti api hitam itu.

Teriakan perempuan itu semakin keras dan membuat Tamamo dan Tengu tidak tahan hingga menutup telinga mereka, lalu secara perlahan tempat yang mereka lihat seperti hamparan rumput yang indah berubah menjadi tebing dan bebatuan yang sangat curam. Lalu wujud makhluk yang dicekik oleh Naruto mulai terlihat dan ternyata ia adalah siluman ular yang merintih kesakitan karena tubuhnya terbakar oleh api hitam.

Naruto pun melempar makhluk itu ke udara dan menangkap ekornya lalu melemparnya ke tebing.

**Boooom!**

Tebing batu itu seketika retak ketika berbenturan dengan tubuh siluman ular, belum sempat si ular bangun untuk melarikan diri atau membuat jurus untuk melepaskan diri dari api hitam yang terus membakarnya. Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya lagi lalu mulai mencengkramnya dengan tangan energi berukuran besar berwarna ungu, tangan itu secara perlahan diselimuti daging yang juga terbuat dari energi dengan warna ungu transparan. Saking kuatnnya cengkraman tangan energi itu membuat tubuh si siluman yang melepuh itu mengeluarkan suara tulang remuk, tangan itu mulai memperlihatkan wujudnya dengan membentuk tulang rusuknya yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto hingga akhirnya diselimuti daging dan energi berwarna ungu transparan.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto diselimuti raksasa samurai dari chakra, "Kau telah berani menguntitku dan calon istriku, apa kau ingin mati _Hibi-san?"_ Naruto pun tersenyum sadis dari dalam tubuh monster energi berwujud samurai itu dan langsung melempar wanita ular itu ke udara dan monster itu langsung membidiknya dengan busur energi dan anak panah yang dialiri listrik.

"**_Raiton kaminari no ya," _**

Blrrz

Boooom!!!!!!

Ledakan besar pun menghancurkan tubuh siluman ular itu tanpa sisa sedikitpun, bahkan debunya pun hilang ditiup angin.

"Itulah kekuatanku, Uzumaki Naruto! Reinkarnasi Ashura Otsutsuki, ingat itu baik-baik! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" seru tawa Naruto dengan gaya narsisnya.

Sementara itu Tamamo dan Tengu hanya bisa menatap kenarsisan Naruto tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

**Bersambung**


End file.
